


【芋兄弟】Culinary 101

by EchoWind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoWind/pseuds/EchoWind
Summary: 兄弟俩养狗煲汤的日常
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【芋兄弟】Culinary 101

问：德国那对兄弟可能下厨吗？

答：几乎不可能，除非是以下三种情况之一：厨房是别人家的、操作步骤不会弄脏厨房、或是对方想吃的菜外面买不到。

可是“学做豌豆汤”……哪条都够不上啊？！

至于路德维希为什么突然提出要学做这种家常到不能再家常的玩意儿，基尔伯特表示本大爷不知道，也问不出来，毕竟不能拿斯塔西那套来对付自己的弟弟。

认真的，豌豆汤有什么好学的。剩菜、剩汤，乱七八糟有的没的往锅里一扔就好了嘛。

呸，好个头。这扑面而来的大萧条既视感，忆苦思甜给谁看呢。

以前好好做的那是真香。有菜有肉，暖乎乎的，啊，好怀念。所以难不成阿西这是遗传本大爷的，也好这一口？

叮。计时器的响声打断了他的胡思乱想。

“——好，现在骨头烤好了，拿出来吧。手套戴好，小心烫。”

烤盘里的肉骨头冒着热气滋滋作响，两人不约而同地凑上去闻起来，脑袋几乎碰到一起——如果中间没有突然冒出一团毛茸茸。

“贝尔丽兹！”

金毛咧开嘴露出一个纯良得人畜无害的微笑，摇得生风的尾巴却把肚子里的馋虫卖了个一干二净。挤在它身后吐着舌头探头探脑的紫苑和小黑也没好到哪儿去，看那淌个不停的口水，怕不是已经脑补着把一盘骨头啃光了。

“哦豁，验收的来了啊？”基尔伯特憋着笑捏捏大狗的耳朵，后者配合地嗷了一嗓子。

路德维希扶额。“我关了门的……我们可能该给厨房换个数字锁。”

“没必要吧？它们又不偷吃。”

“不换锁可以，您那些巧克力薯片和洋葱圈我就……”

“不行！阿西你这是谋杀亲哥！”基尔伯特不干了，扑上去扳着路德维希的肩膀就是一顿晃，结果毫不意外地看到了后者“计划通”的微笑。

亲父在上，这种釜底抽薪的魔鬼操作从谁那儿学的？

打闹了好一阵——说白了是基尔伯特单方面按着路德维希的头一顿乱揉，两人才气喘吁吁地重新把注意力放回面前的食材上。

“好，现在把骨头放锅里倒上水。考虑到狗子还等着吃肉——”

背后吞口水的声音响成一片。

“——就不放醋和洋葱了。趁空当把菜切了，本大爷先示范一下。”

“是。”

“像这样扣住，不然滚来滚去的容易切到手。你刚上手，刀工不用太讲究，块儿大了没事，总之安全第一。”手起刀落，切好的胡萝卜块伴随着嚓嚓的脆响被扫到案板一角。“来，试试。”

路德维希接过刀子，眯着眼睛比划半天，深吸一口气切了下去。

虽然有模有样的，但怎么感觉像是新手练砍头啊。基尔伯特脑补得脖子后面一凉。“切好了扔锅里把火打开，我先去洗个手。”

五分钟后，他甩着手上的水珠回到厨房时，路德维希正盯着菜板做思考国生状。凑近一看，好嘛，刀口全连着，芹菜梗被生生切出了拉花的特效。

请问这种时候是直接笑还是走程序？在线等，挺急的。

“没事，随便笑……”路德维希有气无力地拎起那串芹菜晃晃。

基尔伯特清清嗓子摆正表情。“本大爷是那种人吗？来，再切一根，我看看是哪儿出的问题……你这样直上直下的那叫剁不叫切，弄成这样太正常了。收刀时划一下，对，这样，你看这不是挺好的吗？”

路德维希皱了下眉头，手上的动作停顿了片刻。

“怎么？”

“没有……就是不太习惯。”路德维希放下刀抓抓头发，脸颊有些泛红。“总感觉怪怪的。”

“本大爷嘛，自然是什么都懂啦kesesese！”

“……”

“开玩笑的！”基尔伯特一巴掌拍在弟弟背上。“我像你这么大的时候鸡蛋都不会打——”

“兄长，我今年一百五十三岁。”

“骑士团做饭有伙夫，我只负责吃，没毛病啊。第一次下厨还得等有了你之后，当时——嗨，反正就是熟能生巧。我又不是味痴，就算是国家，有条件也会琢磨弄两口好吃的不是？”

路德维希把切好的蔬菜倒进锅里打开炉子。“当时发生了什么？”

“没什么！你看本大爷像在骗你吗？”

“像极了。”

“……”下次实况联机再放水，我就把姓倒过来写。

\---

把姓倒过来写是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。

“兄长，您在放水吗？”路德维希一脸疑惑地放下手柄。

“我不是，我没有。”基尔伯特面不改色地操纵屏幕上的球员一脚长传出了边线。“放水的是你吧。这后防，放在德乙都不够看啊。”

开场三分钟连灌路德维希两球后他不得不开始收着踢，不然半场净胜五球还踢个头啊。

老弟的自尊心还是要照顾一下的。

更主要是怕碾压一时爽，过后没得玩。世界杯翻车后路德维希直到年底都没碰过足球，这次欧洲杯还没谱，万一这次下手太重，回头搞不好真的只能玩健身环大冒险了。

“是么。”路德维希含糊地应了一句，看向头上的咕咕钟。“汤应该可以了吧？”

什么啊，打游戏还三心二意的。“走啊，看看去。”

话音未落，守在厨房前睡成一团的三条狗瞬间竖起耳朵，门刚打开一条缝就连滚带爬地往里挤，还不忘把负责掌勺的两位饲主一起推进去。

“到换毛的季节了吗？”基尔伯特看着满脚的狗毛，认真地思考了一下要不要先去换个袜子。

“还早呢。”被舔了一下巴口水的路德维希扒掉德牧搭在自己肩膀上的爪子。“好像有点儿淡。要加盐吗？”

“不用，等下汤里要放盐的。我把骨头收拾一下，你把要用的菜切出来。我放在柜子里了。切块就好，小心别切了手。”

大块的骨头和蔬菜直接夹出来，剩下的过两遍筛子滤除残渣，留下清汤晾在碗里，一半撇去表面的油花备用，另一半里扔进几块冰块，只等凉下来放进冰箱充当下周晚餐的汤底。

就算再忙，天天下班路上灌着风生啃三明治也不是个办法呀。

“汪！”也许是他发愣的时间太长了，舔着鼻子翘首以待的大狗们叫声里明显带上了不满。

“好好好，现在就给你们弄。”

经过三十多个小时的炖煮，肉已经完全与骨头分离，用手就能轻松撕开。切去过多的脂肪，瘦肉块里拌进一把留剩的蔬菜，晾到室温就是大狗们开荤的好饭。

“开饭了开饭了，都给本大爷坐好了啊！”基尔伯特扯开嗓子吆喝，挨个敲敲它们的脑门，再按按它们不安分地刨来刨去的爪子，示意它们不准抢。“踩翻了就没得吃了啊！”

然而人为财死，狗为食狂。按下葫芦又起瓢，每次刚安顿好一只，另外两条又急不可耐地跳起来往灶台边拱，现场堪比打地鼠，人喊狗叫好不热闹。直到路德维希卷起袖子投入战场，持续近二十分钟的大战才终于以累倒的大狗们无条件投降而告终。

“这不是馋，是都馋疯了啊。”基尔伯特干脆和它们一起瘫在了地上，撩起T恤擦汗。

“对不起啊，最近太忙了。”路德维希蹲下身子拍拍紫苑的背。圣伯纳喘着粗气摇了下尾巴，两只前爪把盆里的肉抱得更紧。

“你上次在家过周末还是去年圣诞节之前吧。以前996，现在007，福报修得紧啊。今年生日要不要本大爷送你套《资本论》，还是你想要《共产党宣言》？”

“……饶了我吧。我也不想这样。”

“树欲静而风不止啊。”

“我也觉得。”路德维希洗了手回到案板前开始切洋葱。

基尔伯特抬眼看看切好的胡萝卜和土豆。虽然形状千奇百怪，但至少都在没见血的情况下切断了。不错不错，可喜可贺。进步这么快，不愧是本大爷的弟弟。

话虽如此，阿西你也不至于这么激动吧？眼泪都出来了……等等。好像哪里不对。

……

“放下那个洋葱！你的手！别揉眼——”

他话音未落，路德维希涕泪齐下，捂着脸夺门而出。“我去洗个眼睛——别动我的菜！”

行吧，你都这么说了我能怎么办。基尔伯特默默放下刚拿起来的菜刀。

\---

“唉呀，阿西你也是够拼的，不容易不容易。”基尔伯特扔过毛巾，看着路德维希一边吸鼻子一边擦还在滴滴答答淌水的头发。“这事儿拼的就是手速，当然你要是不介意本大爷可以给你买副泳镜。”

路德维希手猛地一抖。“不了，谢谢。”

“Kesesese，想想就可爱。”

“兄长，请不要一副痴汉的样子。”

“当哥的觉得弟弟可爱，怎么能叫痴汉呢？”基尔伯特捧起洋葱倒进微微冒烟的油锅，激起刺啦一声。随着水分蒸发，洋葱片开始变得柔软透明，服服帖帖地趴在锅底，油烟里也慢慢带上了隐约的甜味，正是最适合给其他食材调味的状态。“来，把豌豆和胡萝卜倒进去。不用怕，锅里有菜不会崩油。炒两下就行，然后加高汤。”

“加多少？”

“没过菜就行，好，可以了。现在放盐和胡椒。盐多了，磕出去点儿。汤煮久了会变浓的。”

不多时，咕嘟咕嘟的沸腾声响了起来。

“哈——大功告成，只差回头加土豆和火腿啦。”基尔伯特满意地伸个懒腰。“虽然折腾了点儿，但挺有意思。你说是吧阿西……阿西？”

人呢？

“您喊我？”路德维希一手抹布一手清洁剂从桌子底下探出头。

本大爷就说感觉哪里不对，原来是做菜的时候你没在旁边收拾。“我来帮忙。”

“谢谢。”

等到厨房重新恢复成一尘不染闪闪发光，用过的锅碗瓢盆全部物归原位，忙活了半天的两人肚子都叫了起来。

“去，洗手吃饭——不用担心，本大爷压箱底的菜谱保证没问题kesesese！”

锅盖一开，香气扑鼻而来。舀起一勺金黄的汤汁，里面点缀着各色蔬菜，或清甜或辛香，营造出整道菜层次分明的口味。经过长时间熬煮的土豆块绵软到入口即化，藏在碗底的火腿丁却又嚼劲十足。烟熏肉类特有的香气随着每一次咀嚼充满口腔，为经典的平民菜肴平添几分烟火气。一口下去，整个人从里暖到外。

“怎么样？”

“棒极了！大成功！”基尔伯特嘬着勺子，伸手狠狠揉了把路德维希的头发。“就是这个味道！行啊你小子，第一次做成这样了不起——当然也要归功于本大爷指导有方啦kesesese！”

路德维希看了眼表，欲言又止，脸上开始不正常地泛红。

叮咚。

“我去开——喂，兄长！”

基尔伯特抢先一步拉开了门。

外送员模样的人举起手里的纸盒。“您好，贝什米特先生家吗？”

“是......？”

“您订做的蛋糕，麻烦签收一下。谢谢，还有这是附赠的蜡烛。生日快乐。”

……

我就说好像忘了什么事......

“天啊，我还在备注里写了送到之前先给我打个电话。”出现在他身后的路德维希脸上是大写的心累。“对不起，晚了快一个月但还是生日快乐，哥哥。”

“所以你做菜也是……”

“这不是您写的回复吗。”路德维希递过手机。

你吃过哪些直击灵魂的食物……这不是我上个月在Quora上随手写的答案？！

“本来是想找个菜谱的，没想到会翻到这篇。”德国人的脸已经红到了脖子根。“所以就干脆——哇！”

基尔伯特把手里的东西一甩直接扑向路德维希，后者不得不连退几步才没绊到吃瓜围观的狗子们。“阿西，本大爷爱死你了！”

路德维希没说话，只是点点头将他抱得更紧。

现在看来，下厨房的例外需要再加一条了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文原发于LOFTER。  
> 原型为自己坎坷的下厨经历和母上大人同样坎坷的教学经历。  
> 我知道路德在角色歌里烤过蛋糕，但个人经验表明烘焙和做菜......基本是完全两码事。


End file.
